


kaede hates this damn komaru wig

by gaybutokay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Cosplay, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, PLEASE teach me to tag, Tokomaru, itchy wig, kaede is being a b word, kaemugi, licehead kaede, maybe kaede just has lice, tsumugi is sad, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybutokay/pseuds/gaybutokay
Summary: kaede has been gone for a few days, always at her piano studio practicing for her next concert.  when she finally tells tsumugi it's her night to decide what they do, they end up cosplaying tokomaru like the adorable lesbians they are
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Shirogane Tsumugi, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	kaede hates this damn komaru wig

**Author's Note:**

> GAHH SO I SENT MY FRIEND FAMILY GUY SMUT AND PRETENDED IT WAS KAEMUGI AND I FELT BAD SO YEAH I WROTE THIS FOR HER
> 
> i am so sorry still i love you i am sorry i am sorry i love you i love you i love you

kaede walked into her house with a grand sigh. a long day of practicing piano, with almost no breaks? her hands hurt, along with her brain. she walked into her kitchen, heating up some water and grabbing a tea bag. any caffeine was good caffeine at this point.

kaede loved her girlfriend more than literally anything, but when she had concerts coming up, she was absent. she didn’t mean to be, but it was just her natural reaction to having an important concert- practice, practice, practice until you can’t see straight anymore! her next concert was a big one- preforming for the prime minister of south korea. she didn’t want to mess up a single note, as performing for world leaders always made her nervous, but she was scared that she wouldn’t be good enough for this concert. she had definitely known that she was an amazing pianist, the best in her country and one of the best worldwide, but she couldn’t help but grow nervous at the thought of performing for someone like the prime minister of south korea. she’d performed for world leaders countless times, but something in particular about this song, this time of year, this energy in her life, and this fear in her heart made her terrified to have her concert. instead of voicing her fears, she took them out on the piano, playing for hours and hours on end.

not only was she sad about possibly messing up her performance, but she knew damn well that her girlfriend wouldn’t be able to handle many more long trips. when kaede had to preform in a different country, that wasn’t a plus one with tsumugi invited- kaede was alone, and so was tsumugi. being left alone and dating someone as influential and famous as kaede made tsumugi feel even plainer than she already had, and she really wished that she would one day be enough for kaede as well. she didn’t want to grow jealous over kaede, so she simply grew hateful towards herself. when tsumugi was in these moods, she would usually cosplay for hours, go to conventions and meet her fans, or just shut off completely and ignore the world around her, sucking herself into a new video game or anime.

this particular time, she had become obsessed with danganronpa; ultra despair girls, and she had wanted to cosplay a character that was similar to how she felt presently- toko fukawa. toko usually felt plain, forgettable, and unneeded- and that was exactly how tsumugi caught herself feeling as of late. the pain- the despair- of being left alone too much by kaede was hard for the cosplayer to cope with, and she just wanted kaede to take a while off and have some quality time with her… maybe cosplay as komaru naegi and toko fukawa with her and make some videos together… it was what she really wanted at the moment.

after her water finished boiling, she removed it from the heat and poured it into a mug. she added three sugar packets, a cap of vanilla, and a tea bag, then walking upstairs into the doorway of the office and workspace of her girlfriend. she smiled as she saw tsumugi, sewing together what looked to be a navy dress with white bands on the bottoms of the sleeves, skirt, and waistband. there was also a white collar around the dress, which had a few blue stripes across the bottoms of it. there was a piece of red fabric, discarded upon a table beside her. damn. cosplaying looked hard. kaede leaned against the doorway, taking a sip of her tea.

”i’m home~,” kaede sang, still leaning against the doorframe. “sorry i’ve been gone all day… i was at the studio, but…” she glanced tsumugi up and down, realizing that she hadn’t changed her position at all since kaede walked in. “...i guess you have assumed that already, hm?” she cleared her throat, as to fill the awkward silence that rested in the room after kaede spoke. “i’ve been so stressed, with this concert coming up, and- oh! i forgot to get you your coffee from the s- oh my god- i forgot to get-” she cut herself off, getting a sip of her tea to calm herself down. tsumugi turned towards kaede, raising one of her eyebrows. “aaa... i’m sorry... i’m just stressed…”

tsumugi turned her chair away from her table, placing her hands atop one another in her lap with perfect posture as she spoke. “kae... you don’t have to be so frantic with your apology… i get it. you have something big coming up! if i had a hard cosplay to make, i’m sure i’d grow distant as we-”

“but that’s the thing- you aren’t! you always ask me if i want to help, and you teach me sewing, and you even help me make my outfits for concerts, mugi!” kaede sighed as she looked down to her feet. “...i just… y’know, wanna make it up to you is all…”

“well... i’ve been working on a cosplay that we could do together..?” tsumugi cocked her head slightly, as to ask if kaede was interested at all. “i, uhm… made one of the character’s outfits to match your proportions… k-komaru naegi, from-”

“oh! that’s from that game you like! dan... er… i can’t pronounce it.”

“nobody can, sweetheart.” tsumugi let out a short laugh before standing to grab a uniform bag. she handed the bag to kaede, a smile making it’s way across her face. “here, i’ll give you the wig and do your makeup once you get this on!”

\------

after kaede and tsumugi got into their cosplays, tsumugi brought the pair to her office once more. there was a large green wall with lots of lights surrounding it, as to take pictures with a greenscreen to photoshop them into the game, anime, or whatever universe she was cosplaying from. she turned to kaede, an excited look stretching across her face.

“okay... hold up the megaphone, and make it look like you’re shooting something. i’m going to be ducking down, like i’m scared, so don’t think i’m actually scared!”

kaede nodded and held up the megaphone, aiming it for a random spot in the room. a camera flashed, and tsumugi stood up straight again. she walked to the camera and flipped to the gallery to look at the photo as kaede groaned. “mugi... can i take the wig off for a second? it’s so itchy!”

tsumugi shook her head as she looked up at kaede. “hm? well- er, no… it’d mess up the cosplay! but, you can try to scratch your head through the wig..? are your nails long enough for that?” 

kaede shook her head. the combination of being a piano player, anxious as hell lately, and having a girlfriend took a toll on her fingernails, and they were barely there.

“i see, i see…” tsumugi shrugged, returning her attention to the photo. “...oooh, it came out nice… but, maybe you would be able to wait fifteen minutes? then we can get out of cosplay if you’d like?”

“PLEASE.” kaede fiddled with the megaphone in her hands as tsumugi walked back over, commanding a different pose of her.

fifteen minutes became twenty, which became thirty, which quickly became two hours in cosplay, kaede trying to hide her annoyance with the wig. she knew that it was tsumugi’s night, and she didn’t want to be a bother and hurt her feelings.

“okay... final picture, can we kiss?,” tsumugi shyly asked, a pick blush approaching her face.

“of course! what? why would you even need to ask that?” kaede cocked her head, but was so happy at the sound of the words ‘final picture’.

“just wanted to make sure, i’m sorry!” 

“don’t apologize, sweetheart! just... alright. ready?” 

tsumugi nodded, pressing the timer button on the camera and setting it for ten seconds. she leaned in, placing her lips atop kaede’s and closing her eyes. kaede kissed her back, trying to stay as innocent and komaru-like in her pose, before the flash went off.

but- neither of them pulled away.

and their short kiss for cosplay, became a jumble of giggles, kisses, and their arms wrapping around one another. kaede was enjoying the moments of affection between the pair, and she was sure not to forget the feeling of tsumugi’s lips upon her own, as she knew that these kisses would be gone once she left for south korea. tsumugi did the same, completely ignoring the feeling of dread that lingered when she remembered kaede would have to leave sooner than she wanted. when kaede pulled away, tsumugi’s expression shifted to a pout.

“um... wh-why did you pull away?”

“oh- i just needed some air!,” kaede said with a deep breath in. 

tsumugi just shook her head and pouted. “if you kiss me again, i’ll let you take off the w-”

tsumugi wasn’t even able to finish her sentence before she felt strawberry-flavored lips atop her own lips, and she instantly kissed them back. 

of course, just as promised, she lifted one hand to remove the wig from kaede’s head and dropped it onto the floor. was it painful to harm a wig? yes, but she now had more important matters to tend to.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !!  
> ily


End file.
